O Abismo
by Nevilla F
Summary: Sempre existiu um grande abismo entre Nico di Angelo e Percy Jackson. Porém, quando Percy se tornou um deus o abismo entre eles ficou infinito. Como Nico irá reagir? Fanfic slash! PERNICO, PERNICO, PERNICO!
1. Chapter 1

**O Abismo** é um fanfic _slash_ / _yaoi_ envolvendo Nico e Percy.

A história está situada após o livro "O Sangue do Olimpo".

* * *

 **O Abismo**

 **Capítulo I**

 _Escrito por Nevilla F._

Ninguém poderia dizer que Nico di Angelo não tentou se adaptar ao acampamento Meio-Sangue. Ele realmente tentou. Primeiro porque havia Will Solace. E também porque em um primeiro momento, logo após a batalha contra Gaia, Nico não se sentiu _tão_ rejeitado pelos demais semideuses.

Contudo, dois meses depois a situação estava insuportável para Nico.

Havia o chalé de Hades, onde ele tinha que ficar sozinho. Não que ficar sozinho fosse um problema para ele. Nico já havia visitado o Tártaro sozinho e sobrevivido. O ruim era ser o único campista sozinho em seu chalé. Jason e Percy conseguiam burlar as regras. Por serem filhos de quem são, ninguém se importava ou fingia não se importar. Piper e Annabeth transitam pelos chalés de Zeus e Poseidon, respectivamente, livremente. Ninguém dizia nada.

Porém, quando Nico tentou levar Will para sue chalé a situação ficou horrível. Quíron pareceu bastante incomodado, e os irmãos de Will que já estavam desconfortáveis com o namorico deles antes, depois desse ocorrido se enfurecem de vez.

Nico se sentiu mais oprimido. Will tentava não demostrar, mas a verdade era que a situação entre eles _não_ estava funcionando. Não havia química. Para Nico, Will era muito _loiro_.

E havia alguém que era muito moreno. Nico não suportava mais ver Percy e seus cabelos negros andando pelo acampamento, sempre acompanhado de Annabeth. Eles estavam sempre juntos e vê-los era tão dolorido. Insanamente não vê-lo também provocava dor.

Nico ainda estava apaixonado por Percy. Parecia uma doença sem cura e sem perspectivas de tratamento.

Assim, Nico resolveu partir do acampamento no momento em que Percy recebeu outra missão. Como Percy teria que viajar, Nico não o veria mais, portanto não teria mais razão para permanecer naquele lugar. Por mais não falassem abertamente, _ninguém_ aceita um filho de Hades. Não de verdade. _Os meus filhos raramente são felizes, Nico._ , o próprio Hades disse para ele.

Nico saiu do acampamento antes mesmo de Percy ouvir a profecia da missão. Pois Nico sabia que se Percy pedisse a ele para que fosse com ele na missão a resposta sempre seria _sim_.

Mais angustiado do que nunca, Nico saiu do acampamento. A pedido de sua irmã Hazel, ele decidiu passar um tempo em Nova Roma.

Lá era um pouco menos pior, pois a presença de Hazel e Reyna era agradável. Mas as duas tinham seus namorados e ver casais felizes parecia agredir fisicamente Nico.

Quatro meses depois em Nova Roma, Nico surtou quando ouviu a última notícia sobre Percy. O filho de Poseidon havia realizado sua tarefa de forma tão esplêndida, somado a todas suas outras missões impecáveis, que os deuses do olimpo decidiram torna-lo deus _de novo_. Não somente ele, mas Annabeth também. E o jovem casal tinha aceitado se torna imortal.

Nico sentiu tantas coisas com a notícia que seus sentimentos intensos fizeram surgir da terra milhares de fantasmas de pessoas que haviam morrido naquelas terras.

O filho de Hades não se lembrava exatamente como aconteceu, mas tinha relances de sua irmã falando com ele, preocupada, assim como Frank, Reyna e outros campistas.

Quando ele acordou não estava mais em Nova Roma, estava no mundo inferior, no quarto que seu pai havia feito para ele.

"Nico?", chamou o deus.

O rapaz piscou, tentando entender tudo. _Por que estava_ ali _? O que tinha acontecido?_

"Achei que seria bom para você passar um tempo aqui... Comigo", falou a voz untuosa de seu pai.

Nico poderia não saber o que tinha feito para seu pai trazê-lo para o mundo inferior, mas havia algo em sua mente que ele não poderia esquecer nem se quisesse. Percy era um deus!

"Pai...", falou e sua voz estava rouca. Após pigarrear, o rapaz voltou a falar. "Pai, você foi a favor de Percy se tornar um deus?"

Nico reparou que fazer a pergunta havia despertado sua ira, os ossos nas paredes tremiam, fazendo parecer um terremoto.

"Acalme-se, Nico."

"Você foi a favor, pai?", perguntou. Sua ira explodiu fazendo alguns ossos saírem das paredes e voarem pelo quarto.

"Eu não tive opção, Nico. Zeus e Poseidon estavam favoráveis. Até Hera sente-se afetuosa ao garoto depois da guerra contra Gaia. O que eu poderia fazer?"

Nico sentiu os olhos úmidos. _Tanta traição_! Percy ser deus significava _tanta_ coisa. O abismo entre eles, que já era enorme, agora era do tamanho do Tártaro. Era tão horrível ter ciência disso. E seu pai havia sido complacente com sua infelicidade. Ele não aguentava ficar parado.

O rapaz pulou da cama. Os ossos ainda chacoalhavam,em resposta a fúria de Nico.

"Eu vou embora daqui. Não está me prendendo aqui, está? O _deus_ Percy Jackson me mandou ficar no Tártaro?"

"Rapaz, controle seu tom comigo. Entendo que seja irritado, mas sou seu pai e não pode falar desse modo comigo."

"Ótimo, pai! Não falarei com o senhor. Estou indo", anunciou. Nico pegou sua jaqueta de aviador e a vestiu. Depois, começou a procurar por sua espada.

"Nico."

O rapaz respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Porém havia coisas demais em sua cabeça! Percy e Annabeth se casariam e teriam filhos ao infinito. Filhos deuses!

Nico gostava da ideia de imaginar Percy feliz. Mas saber que ele nunca seria feliz com Percy era um tipo de dor insuportável. Sem contar que Percy não era nem mais um semideus, da sua raça. Ele era imortal! Nico sentia uma dor excruciante e opressora. Ele precisava fugir.

"Eu preciso saber, pai, ele mandou você me prender aqui?"

"Aquele moleque não tem poderes sob meu domínio, Nico. Mesmo se ele pedisse, eu me negaria. Jamais prenderia meu filho."

"Ótimo! Eu vou para..."

Um sentimento de piedade era visível no rosto do deus.

"Para onde, Nico? Foi por isso que te trouxe para cá. Eu fiquei preocupado com você. Depois de te ver convocando involuntariamente todos aqueles fantasmas você chamou a minha atenção, menino. A questão, Nico, é que ser um filho de Hades é muito difícil. Eu te vir não ser aceito em dois lugares diferentes. Você não tem um lugar seguro para onde ir. Por ser meu filho, seu cheiro é muito forte para os monstros. E ficar sozinho fora do acampamento meio-sangue e Nova Roma é perigoso demais. Eu não ficaria satisfeito em vê-lo morrer tão jovem."

"Aparentemente ser filho de Hades só tem desvantagens", comentou com acidez.

"Não é bem verdade. Quando você morrer, eu posso mantê-lo aqui no meu castelo e... Esse não é o foco. Fique mais um pouco aqui comigo. Sua madrasta está com a Deméter no Olimpo. Estou sozinho. Podemos fazer companhia um para o outro."

Nico havia desistido de procurar por sua espada. Não estava em lugar nenhum. Teria ficado em Nova Roma?

"Eu quero ir. Preciso falar com Eros."

"Não faça isso, Nico. Ele é mais perigoso do que Zeus ou _eu_."

"Eu _preciso_ ir."

Hades parecia ter cedido. O deus estalou os dedos e a espada de ferro apareceu na cama.

"Então vá, menino. Após ver Eros e ficar mais machucado, volte para o seu velho pai. Aqui você sempre será aceito. Lembre-se disso."

Hades desapareceu, deixando Nico sozinho. O rapaz pegou sua espada. Sentir o frio do metal o fez acalmar-se um pouco.

Percy. Deus.

Duas palavras e a calma do rapaz acabou. Os ossos voltaram a voar pelo quarto. Liberando toda a sua fúria, o rapaz chorou. Após se recompor, o quarto estava destruído.

Ele precisava de um lugar onde não tivesses que pensar. Onde pudesse esquecer Percy e até seu nome, talvez. Onde?

Nico deu um meio sorriso. Ele conhecia esse lugar, já havia estado lá. Ele voltaria para o cassino Lótus.

* * *

Para o seu próprio conforto, Nico perdeu a noção do tempo com o passar dos meses. Porém, no começo não havia sido nada fácil. Os primeiros dias ele estava tão enfeitiçado pelo deus Percy que conseguia vê-lo até nos personagens dos jogos. Raivoso, ele explodia o vídeo game e recebia olhares feios.

Mas com o passar do tempo as coisas foram melhorando. Ele foi perdendo a noção da realidade. Sabia quem era. Ainda se lembrava de Percy. Mas Percy não parecia importar muito agora. Os jogos eram mais importantes. Passar as fases, matar o inimigo e recuperar a indefesa princesa.

Seu pai se importava com ele, Nico lembrava vagamente de ter recebido a visita do pai umas quatro ou cinco vezes. O que ele dizia?

"Você já ficou _tempo demais_ , Nico. Vamos, saía daqui! Vou conseguir para você algumas missões importantes. Você será um grande herói."

 _Grande herói? Para quê? Com que finalidade?,_ refletia. Ele nunca seria um deus.

"Não! Não quero. Deixe-me terminar de treinar meus pokémons. Eu quero ser líder da liga."

Nico não viu seu pai partir, assim como não viu a decepção no rosto do deus.

O filho de Hades agora jogava outro jogo do Mario. Após esmagar uma coruja, ele sentiu um cheiro curiosamente familiar. Parecia maresia. Contudo, ele estava em Los Angeles! Não havia praias por perto.

Confuso com o efeito do hotel, Nico olhou para os lados para se certificar de que não estava perto de uma praia ou coisa do tipo. O lugar continua o mesmo, repleto de jogos e pessoas zumbis _. Estranho_. Ele voltou sua atenção para o jogo e o Mario na tela havia sido atingido por uma tartaruga voadora e ficado pequeno. Droga! Nico não voltaria a se distrair.

Contudo, o cheiro de mar de intensificou. Nico quase podia sentir as gotas de água salgada. _Percy!_ , pensou ao inspirar o cheiro da maresia.

"Olá, Nico!"

O filho de Hades olhou para o lado e avistou um jovem deus. Nico perdeu o fôlego. O deus Percy estava exatamente igual a quando o viu da última vez. Os cabelos negros despenteados, os olhos verdes brilhando intensamente e um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Adicionalmente, havia uma espécie de aura de poder envolta dele. Ao olhar diretamente para Percy, Nico podia sentir o cheiro de mar e ouvir o barulho das ondas quebrando na areia.

"Estou aqui há _tão pouco_ tempo? Você não envelheceu nada, Percy!"

O sorriso travesso de Percy se ampliou.

"Eu posso mudar minha aparência, Nico. Mas optei por parecer como eu era antes da minha imortalidade."

"Sorte sua", bufou.

"Nico, vamos dar uma volta? Fora daqui?"

"Não, obrigado, estou bem aqui."

"Nico", falou e pela primeira vez o jovem deus parecia seriamente preocupado. "Já faz muito tempo que você está aqui. Eu não vim antes porque era complicado. Precisei me dividir entre ficar no mar e na superfície com _minha esposa_ ", disse e a última palavra saiu meia engasgada.

Nico sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco na cara.

"Volte para a sua esposa, deus Percy."

"Eu vim assim que eu soube, Nico. Quando eu entendi. Contudo, infelizmente precisou passar quarenta anos para eu compreender."

"Quarenta anos?", berrou. "Esse é o tempo que eu estou aqui?", perguntou. Não era possível! Quarenta anos? Tanto tempo assim? Pensando bem, Nico havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes seu pai tinha vindo falar com ele.

"Venha, Nico. Eu vim para te tirar daqui."

"O que você sabe, Percy?"

"Vamos", chamou o deus com gentileza. Porém, havia um tom imperativo na voz de Percy.

"O que você entendeu?"

O deus Percy estava perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha.

"Eu sempre fui lento, Nico. Ainda mais quando se trata desse assunto. Agora vamos conversar lá fora. Venha por vontade própria ou", disse e apontou para um grande aquário perto deles. "Ou eu farei aqueles caranguejos arrastarem você até fora do cassino."

"Não faria isso."

"Quer apostar?", provocou e o sorriso de Percy se ampliou. O cheiro de mar ficou ainda mais forte e Nico podia ouvir com perfeição as ondas batendo na praia, apesar de não ter nenhuma praia por perto. No segundo seguinte, Percy apontou para o aquário. Dois caranguejos pularam de lá para o chão. Depois Percy estalou os dedos e os animais cresceram rapidamente.

"Peguem ele e me sigam", ordenou o deus.

"O que? Não se atrevam! Eu vou..."

Percy aguardou tranquilamente até os caranguejos gigantes agarrarem com as pinças os braços de Nico. O rapaz esperneou e tentou fazer algo. Mas fazia _tanto_ tempo que não convocava seus poderes que ele havia perdido o jeito. Tentou alcançar sua espada, mas com os braços seguros nas pinças dos animais, ele não podia segurá-la.

"Me soltem! Eu não quero sair!"

Percy começou a caminhar e os caranguejos monstros foram levando Nico atrás dele.

"Parem! Droga!", resmungava Nico enquanto passava pelas pessoas no cassino."Me ajudem! Por favor! Estou sendo sequestrado! Estão me levando a força!", berrou em desespero. Mas as pessoas que frequentavam o cassino estavam mais interessadas em seus jogos do em jovens sendo levados por caranguejos mutantes.

 _Continua?_

* * *

 **Notas da autora:** Olá, pessoas!

Então minha primeira fanfic fora do mundo de Harry Potter. Confesso que estou com medo. Acho que não terá nenhum comentário, mas eu estou torcendo para que alguém leia e goste. : D

 **Se leram, por favor, comentem! Digam o que acharam e se gostaram. E quanto mais reviews, mais rápido será a continuação.**

Fico por aqui e até o próximo capítulo! ; *


	2. Chapter 2

Pessoas maravilhosas, um **aviso rápido** **antes** **de você lerem esse capítulo**! Eu devia ter escrito isso no primeiro capítulo, mas esqueci. Culpa do Alzheimer! Desculpa! : /

Então... Eu escrevi essa fanfic antes do livro "O Sangue do Olimpo" ser lançado. Então eu não sabia que o Nico iria falar abertamente dos sentimentos dele para o Percy como ele fez no livro. Dessa forma, **para essa fanfic ter lógica peço que vocês ignorem que o Nico falou que gostava do Percy na cara dele. Ok? Imaginem que o Nico nunca disse nada.**

Era só isso. Boa leitura! **E comentem, por favor!**

* * *

 **O Abismo**

 **Capítulo II**

 _Escrito por Nevilla F._

Nico foi arrastado de um jeito impiedoso, porém indolor, até a rua. Os caranguejos monstruosos o prendiam firmemente, impossibilitando qualquer chance de fuga. Contudo, durante todo o percurso, a cada vez que o rapaz inspirava e sentia o cheiro de mar vindo de Percy, ele não sentia vontade de fugir. Ele olhava para Percy e seu coração falhava uma batida. Sua respiração ficava ofegante. Oh, droga! Ele realmente amava aquele... Deus!

Estava anoitecendo quando eles saíram do cassino. A rua não estava muito movimentada. Os caranguejos pararam próximo à entrada do cassino. Os poucos humanos pareciam não notar os animais monstruosos. Abençoada Névoa! Percy estava parado próximo a ele. O deus observava atentamente Nico, como se analisasse se ele iria fugir ou não. Percy deve ter concluído que Nico não fugiria, pois ele estalou os dedos e os animais marinhos soltaram o rapaz.

Nico girou os braços e se afastou nos caranguejos, olhando feio para eles. Enquanto isso Percy falava com eles:

"Gostei de vocês. Vão para o mar. Encontrem meu reino e fiquem lá", mandou aos animais.

Os caranguejos foram correndo na direção ao oeste, possivelmente até a praia mais próxima. Eles estavam em Las Vegas. Seria uma longa jornada, pensou Nico. Logo depois Nico olhou para o deus. Os olhos verdes estavam tranquilos enquanto ele falava:

"Nico, vamos conversar. Podemos nos falar enquanto bebemos algo azul", sugeriu e seus olhos brilhavam. Nico sentiu-se voltar no tempo. Aquele não podia ser o deus Percy! Era somente o adolescente Percy Jackson fascinado por comida azul. "Acredita que já inventaram um refrigerante azul? Eu que sugeri para o meu primeiro filho, Nicolas. Ele batizou de Percola."

"Seu... Filho? Nicolas?", indagou Nico e não fez esforço algum para esconder a decepção.

Percy pareceu triste por um segundo.

"Tive filhos com Annabeth, que são deuses menores. E... Eu também tive filhos com mortais."

Nico piscou, pois não entendia o que ouvia. _Percy tinha tido filhos com_ mortais _?_

"Você _traiu_ Annabeth? A sua esposa Annabeth?", o rapaz rosnou as perguntas.

"Nico, é muito complicado. Ser deus é... Difícil, trabalhoso..."

"Nunca pensei que _você_ fosse virar mais um deus traidor! Igual aos outros deuses", gritou e sentiu sua ira adormecida despertar. Ao menos tempo Nico viu um relapso de asas escuras ao céu. Ele olhou para cima, assim como Percy. O deus deu um sorriso zombeteiro em direção a Fúria.

"Olá, senhora Dodds! Acredito que não tenha vindo me fazer uma visita."

"Hades me mandou levar o menino."

"Diga a Hades que ele está ocupado. Estou conversando com Nico agora. Será uma conversa longa."

A Fúria estava empoleira em cima de um poste e retribuiu o sorriso de escárnio ao Percy. Após abrir as asas e puxar o chicote de um jeito ameaçador ela disse:

"Você não tem direito sobre o menino, Perseus! Ele pertence ao Hades."

"Não voltarei para o mundo inferior! O único lugar para onde retornarei é o Cassino Lótus", falou Nico. Mas ele estava sendo ignorado pelos dois.

" _Eu_ tirei Nico do Cassino Lótus. _Eu_ conversarei com Nico. E depois, se Nico desejar, _eu_ o levarei para ver seu pai. Entendido?"

Nico notou pelo jeito como Percy falava que era uma tentativa de ofender seu pai. Afinal, Hades havia ido diversas vezes ao Cassino Lótus e não havia conseguido tirá-lo de lá.

"Pode ser um deus, menino", cacarejou a Benevolente. "Mas continua tolo e prepotente. Acha prudente desafiar Hades em seus domínios?"

Percy parecia despreocupado, mas o cheiro de maresia se intensificou. O barulho de ondas quebrando devia ser audível até para os mortais. Nico reconheceu a postura de combate do deus. Bastaria um único movimento errôneo da Fúria e ele atacaria ferozmente.

"Não estou desafiando ninguém, _ainda_. Mas agora eu terei minha conversa com Nico. Depois", disse dando muito ênfase a ultima palavra. "Eu mesmo levarei Nico até o pai, se Nico desejar vê-lo."

A Benevolente recolheu o chicote. Sua expressão continuava maligna, mas parecia não querer comprar uma briga desnecessária com o jovem deus.

"Vou ficar de olho em vocês dois, Perseus."

"Eu não preciso de uma babá!", falou Nico com raiva.

Percy ainda olhava feio para a Fúria, mas pareceu relaxar um pouco. Sua postura ainda era como se estivesse pronto para o combate, contudo, parecia calculista e estava esperando o melhor momento para atacar.

O deus voltou a observar Nico. Percy percebeu a aura negra de Nico surgindo por conta de sua raiva. O deus preferiu ignorar isso. Ele não temia os poderes do filho de Hades. Aliás, ele não temia nem o próprio Hades.

"Nico... Eu lamento tanto. Queria ter te tirado do Cassino Lótus antes", disse e deu passo em direção ao rapaz. "Mas entendo que agora é o melhor momento."

"Do que você está falando? Melhor momento para o quê?"

Percy sorriu com bondade e segurou o rosto de Nico com ambas as mãos. O rapaz tentou se desvencilhar, mas sentiu a força do deus não permitir que ele se movesse.

"Nico, durante décadas eu fui piada no Olimpo por não entender o que acontecia. Até que hoje mais cedo _eu finalmente entendi_. E ninguém precisou me contar. Você gosta de mim, não é? Eu pensava que você amava Annabeth. Mas quando eu pedia a Annabeth para te fazer uma visita, ela virava os olhos e me chamava de tapado. Como eu disse antes, demorou muito, mas eu entendi. Foi por isso que você tinha fugiu do acampamento e de Nova Roma e veio para cá, não foi? Para fugir de seu sentimento não correspondido?"

As mãos de Percy ainda no rosto do rapaz o deixavam confuso. Ele se sentia constrangido e feliz. Nico piscou com a conclusão de Percy. O deus era realmente muito tapado por não ter percebido antes. Achava que ele gosta de Annabeth? Ele invejava Annabeth!

"E que diferença isso faz agora, Percy? Você é um deus!"

"Sim, eu sou. E como você mencionou, eu sou outro deus traidor", disse com um sorriso malicioso.

A ira de Nico foi tanta que sua aura negra se intensificou, fazendo as mãos de Percy queimar e o deus foi obrigado a soltar o rapaz.

"O que você pensa que eu sou, Percy?", berrou. "Eu sei que nenhuma história de namorado ou amante de deus termina bem, se é que é isso que você está me propondo. Sabe o que aconteceu com Jacinto?"

Percy ignorou a pergunta e argumentou:

"Podemos fazer uma _nova historia_ juntos. Vamos beber e comer coisas azuis. Conheço um bom restaurante aqui perto. Você deve estar com fome. Vamos lá."

Nico notou vagamente que o deus desejava um pouco de privacidade. Percy olhava esporadicamente para a Fúria, que ainda os observava com minúcia. Mas o garoto precisava saber mais. Seu coração estava quase explodindo de tão acelerado. _Podemos fazer uma nova historia juntos_ , ele disse.

"O que você está me propondo exatamente, Percy?"

Alguns pedestres passaram conversando alto. O deus esperou eles se afastarem para falar.

"Eu estou propondo o que você está pensando, Nico. Desejo que você seja meu namorado. Quero te levar para o oceano comigo, meu território. Lá eu garanto que ninguém te fará mal."

Nico não sabia se era possível, mas sentiu seu coração acelerar exponencialmente ao ouvir a palavra _namorado_. Seus olhos negros não piscavam. Ele parecia querer observar mais e mais da imagem de Percy. Todavia, ele ainda estava irado por ter que ser o namorado de um deus casado. E Nico também deveria sentir medo da esposa do deus Percy.

"E o que Annabeth fará comigo? Qual será a vingança dela contra mim?"

Percy esboçou um sorriso triste.

"Annabeth assumiu o posto de deusa da construção, da arquitetura e de todas as engenharias, e são muitas. Ela não tem tempo para nada, Nico. Nem para vinganças, nem para mim."

"Isso não é desculpa para traição."

"Sabe que um hambúrguer e batatas fritas seriam ótimas agora? Ainda mais com uma Percola gelada. Vamos comer?", incentivou Percy.

Nico cruzou os braços, determinado a obter uma resposta ou uma justificativa de Percy. O deus o encarou, como se esperasse que Nico cedesse. Contudo, nesse combate o semideus venceu. Percy passou a mão pelos cabelos e voltou a falar:

"Pare de falar em traição, Nico. Não é traição. Annabeth e eu decidimos que podemos ter filhos com mortais, mas não com outros deuses. Por isso não é traição. O primeiro filho semideus veio de Annabeth. Ela se apaixonou por um mortal e eles ficaram um ano juntos. Ele é um engenheiro nuclear e construiu a maior usina nuclear da Terra com a ajuda de Annabeth."

Nico estava chocado. Annabeth traiu Percy com um mortal? Como ela tinha coragem?

"Esse cara está vivo?"

"Sim, está."

" _Você_ não fez nada a ele? Não transformou o cara em peixe?"

Percy deu um sorriso enigmático.

"Por que eu faria algo do tipo? Foi como eu te disse... Ser deus é difícil. As coisas mudam, as minhas percepções e noções mudaram bastante. De um jeito que não consigo explicar para você."

"Eu realmente não entendo."

"Eu sei, você é um semideus. E nós ainda temos muito para conversar. E agora? Que tal experimentar umas Percola geladas comigo? Vamos?"

"Sim."

 _Continua?_

* * *

 **Notas da autora** : Vou ser bem sucinta, ok? Obrigada pelos comentários, gente! Vocês me deixaram muito feliz. : DD

 **Obrigada** : **Yuki197** , **FaFaVe** , **Yasmin Sofia** e **lyh malfoy potter**.

 **E continuem comentando, por favor!** O que vocês acharam da fanfic? O que vocês gostariam de ler?

10/02/16


End file.
